Soft Spots
by Butchercup
Summary: Everyone has a soft spot, whether it's for a special person, or a beloved object. A person's soft spot has the ability to trigger their emotions and even exploit their most secretive weaknesses. So be mindful of whom your soft spot is for; they have the power to break you.
1. Prologue: My Love

_**Hello everyone! I'm excited to say that one year ago today I made the great decision to get an account and post my very own story! **_

_**YUP! Today is my Fanfiction Anniversary! and this is my way of saying thank you to everyone who has a will support me in writing! I love it so much and I wouldn't have come this far without all of the positive feedback I've received. I thought it'd be nice to treat everyone to what I believe will be one of my best stories so far! I've had so much time to get better since last year!**_

_** For anyone who may have read the ending of some of my other stories, you may have remembered me mentioning a story called "Lovestruck" which I claimed would be one of my best works... well this it Lovestruck! I just changed the name because I thought it needed a change! **_

_**The Counterpart Theory **__**is true in this story, however, nobody knows of it's existence. Certain characters may suspect the **__**Counterpart Theory**__** is possible later on in the story.**_

_**If you are unfamiliar with my fan-made theory, please go to my profile and take a couple minutes to read it first. It's not very long, and although it won't play too big of a part in this story, I encourage that you take a quick look as it will be used in future stories of mine and possibly others'. :)**_

_**OKAY! ON TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Butch glared at the sight before him. His hair wasn't as spiky as it could be, and he would rip the horribly uncomfortable suit off himself if Brick would let him. He'd start off by ripping the pale green bow tie from around his neck, and tearing it to shreds. Then, he would kick off the shiny black dress shoes, and tie the laces together, using the shoes as nun chucks to hospitalize every person in the building except his brothers.

"You ready bro?" Butch ripped his eyes away from the terrifying image in the mirror to see Brick in the doorway of his dressing room. Butch sighed loudly. He'd been waiting for this moment for years, and it was finally going to happen. He looked over what his brother wore; a suit similar to Butch's but with a pale pink vest and bow tie, probably Blossom's idea.

Boomer appeared behind Brick with eyes wide as dinner plates, looking annoyed as could be. "Butch! Are you ready yet? You know Bubbles planned all of this, and she's starting to get _really_ pissy!"

Butch rolled his eyes, taking one last look in the mirror before walking toward his brothers. "Let's get this over with."

The three walked out of the room and down the long corridor to the enormous, elegant double doors. Boomer reached for the handle, but the door shot open and slammed into his face, knocking him onto the red carpeted floor. Bubbles looked behind the door, revealing her short soft green dress, and gasped.

"Oh, Boomie! I'm so sorry!" she cried, offering her hand to help him up. Boomer suppressed a glare and politely took Bubbles' hand. She then proceeded to straighten his bow tie and smooth down his blond hair anxiously. Once Bubbles was finished, her bright blue eyes found Butch.

"Oh good, you're here! Come on, let's get this party started!" she cheered, grabbing hold of Butch's arm and pulling him through the double doors. Butch was immediately the center of attention of every close friend the Powerpuff Girls ever had excluding the Professor. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mitch, and even the Talking Dog, along with many others were seated in benches. Bubbles lead Butch around the rows of benches and to the front of the room.

Once Butch was standing at the end of the aisle, Bubbles held a walkie-talkie up and spoke into it. "Okay Blossom, everything looks to be in order" she said as she fiddled with a stray buttercup flower in a bouquet.

"_Give me two minutes and I'll be there. The Professor and Buttercup will be there no more than a minute after me._" Blossom's voice was heard from the walkie-talkie. Bubbles grinned and placed the device down and motioned for Boomer and Brick to stand by Butch.

Bubbles rushed off to the pianist to ensure, yet again, that everything was in order. Brick stood next to Butch with his hands behind his back. "The time is finally here bro." Butch glanced at his brothers to see sly smiles on each of their faces, and returned the expression.

As promised, the double doors opened to reveal Blossom and Robin dressed in short pale green sun dresses. They each carried bouquets of yellow buttercups as they began to walk down the aisle side-by-side. Bubbles didn't need to alert the pianist for the music to begin right when the doors were opened. Once Blossom and Robin were standing near Butch, Bubbles dropped her wedding planner act and took up the title of her sister's bride's maid.

The music picked up in volume as two workers dressed in tuxedos opened each of the double doors. The crowd of people stood from their seats and turned to watch Buttercup walk down the aisle with her arm laced with the Professor's. She held an arrangement of white roses with a few buttercups mixed in with them.

Butch couldn't help but let his breath be taken away; he was surprised she even wore a dress. Buttercup was wearing a long, one-shoulder dress that glided along the floor as she walked. The only thing that added to the dress was a thick soft green ribbon that tied around her waist. Her hair was tightly curled and put into a half-up-half-down style with a cage veil hanging just over her green eyes.

Before Butch knew it, the Professor was already in front of him, giving him a warm smile as he let go of his daughter's hand. Butch plastered a fake smile in return. The piano quieted down and the guests sat back down.

Butch tuned out every word spoken by the pastor. It didn't matter to him anyway. Butch simply held the same fake smile he had been holding for the past seven years. It was the same fake smile he'd given when he asked Buttercup to marry him for the fifth time. The very same phony smile Butch had when he asked her on their first date. The exact artificial grin of complete joy and bliss he'd given when he formed a truce and friendship with Buttercup over seven years ago.

"Do you, Butch Jojo, take Buttercup Utonium to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" Butch was instantly brought back to reality at the words. This was it.

"I do, for all of eternity." He said charmingly, causing the crowd to coo happily. Buttercup smiled that genuine smile. It was that curve of the lips that almost made him feel guilty.

Almost.

"And do you, Buttercup Elizabeth Utonium, take Butch Jojo to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" the pastor repeated to Buttercup.

"I do." She said.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the city of Townsville, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Butch took Buttercup into a tight hug, kissing her gently.

The crowd of family and friends stood and cheered for the couple. Butch pulled away from Buttercup and looked her in her soft green eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"'Till _death _do us part, my love."

* * *

_**Since this was just the Prologue, it's rather short. Chapters from here on out will be longer and more eventful! Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter!**_

_**Also, the Cover Image you see is my own digital drawing! The full sized image can be seen on my Deviantart page. I'll put a link to it on my profile :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. More Excuses,Descriptions,& Sneak Peeks

Read everything please! J

I feel the need to apologize for my lack of updates for the past few months. I know I can only say these things so many times before I start to lose readers, but I truly hope you guys can understand. School has become very stressful and difficult; I am a junior in high school with three AP classes and one Honors, along with Student Council. I struggle each day to keep my grades up and high enough to get into my dream college, and I just barely made it through this first semester with passing grades :D

My point is: It is really hard for me to find time, energy, and inspiration to write. But this time, I promise things are going to change a bit. I WILL be finishing up all of the stories I have started. I refuse to completely stop writing while I have stories in progress! I just won't do it. Going through my drafts and ideas, I have taken TEN stories and vowed to myself not to stop writing until I release the final chapters of each of the ten stories. I know that's a lot to promise since I have hardly written anything in the past year, but when I first thought of stopping after completing the current three stories I have out now, I looked through my ideas and remembered how much I want to write the rest of my ideas!

My goal is to finish all ten of the following stories before I go off to college. I will leave a short description along with each title:

**Soft Spots**\- As young adults, the Rowdyruff Boys begin the final steps of their fifteen yearlong plot.

**Stealth Games** (Soft Spots Sequel)- Yeah no. No description for this one :P I don't want to ruin the events of Soft Spots!

**The Joy in it**\- Follow the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys in a series of stories telling about their experiences and adventures of life after college.

**Epiphany** (The Joy in it Sequel)- After the PPG/RRB Kids accidently make an enemy of the country, they must work together to control their powers, reunite with their parents, and remind the nation and city of Townsville that their kind is not a threat humanity.

**Roadster**\- (This is basically my idea of what would happen if the episode "Coup d'Etat" had gone differently) Eleven years after the Powerpuff Girls' death, the Professor is still trapped with his worst invention yet… K.A.R.R. He must make unexpected allies and sacrifices to escape his motor confinement.

**Enough- PPG Style**\- Buttercup takes the position of the main character in the 2002 film "Enough". *All rights to Craig McCracken and Anna Quindlen*

**Pokey Oaks- Suburban Community of Townsville**\- My own little, "seventh season" of the Powerpuff Girls, taking place a couple years in the future when the girls are seven year old second graders! This will contain 35 episodes and one 3 part special.

**Infatuation**\- (AKA one of my personal favorites of my ideas!) As Butch's severe mental condition worsens, he becomes blind to everything that is morally right… except for protecting the love of his life. Butch will stop at nothing to keep her safe from the dangers of the world, while his brothers do everything they can to keep the authorities from eliminating their deranged yet beloved brother. This story will include one alternate ending.

**Pointlessness**\- When Butch becomes overly upset about the amount of chips in his bag of Day's Chips, he drags his brothers on a road trip to confront the business… a week before Boomer's wedding. (I swear I haven't seen Hangover! My friend pointed out that the conflict is similar to the movie Hangover, so I refuse to watch it until after I finish this story so I don't steal any ideas.)

**Have No Regrets**\- (the only one-shot from this list) Blossom allows such a simple mistake to escalate beyond her control… and mental stability.

Well there you have it! I will not stop writing until these ten stories are finished, no matter where I am! Even if I must continue them in a dorm room, I will! The best part is that after writing them, I'll probably fall in love with the fandom and writing again so I may end up continuing even after these stories are done! I'll be honest, school has sort of drained my undying love for the fandom and writing… I take that back I still adore writing, but I just get lazy now. I just need to be reminded of why I fell in love in the first place (don't get me wrong, Butchercup is still by OTP and I love the PPG sooo much! I now have the entire series and a poster above my door! So of course I love them still!) I just need my inspiration back!

So! Four things I ask of you readers who have interest in my writing still:

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

One last thing! I have left a sneak peek to the next chapter of "Soft Spots", the first story on my list! Enjoy!

Butch jerked slightly at the sound of his next-door neighbor's dog barking. It was time. The dog only barked when a stranger passed by, and since it knew most of the people in the area, it was the perfect signal. Butch carefully slipped out of bed, making sure to tuck the blankets under Buttercup so she wouldn't wake from the chill of the bedroom. Reaching under the bed frame, he slipped on his shoes and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Buttercup shifted, mindlessly tugging at the sheets to seal in the warmth.

Outside, Brick and Boomer awaited their brother as the stood near the barking dog, which attempted fruitlessly to climb over the fence and attack the intruders. Brick glared at the animal from the corner of his eye, "_Shut up!_" he spat dangerously. The dog whimpered in response and wandered back to its dog house. Finally, Butch squeezed his way out of the small bathroom and floated down to his brothers' side.

"It's about time. Had you taken any longer I may have blown your neighbor's mutt into oblivion." Brick snapped.

"Oh relax Brickhead, I'm here aren't I?"

Boomer glowered at the two arguing brothers, "Hey dorks, can we just get on with the meeting! I'm tired and Bubbles isn't the heaviest sleeper. If she wakes up because she moved to cuddle and I wasn't there, I'll make sure you two pay the price!"

Brick and Butch stared at Boomer with stunned expressions, until Butch cocked an eyebrow in disgust. "Who are you calling a dork, dork?"

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the strap of his backpack, Brick began to soar into the night sky. "Come on, we have business to discuss."

…

I love each of my readers dearly. You remind me that I am an exceptional writer and you keep me going! You guys are part of the reason I am going to keep my vow!

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

Let me know if you're still with me!

_**XOXO**_


End file.
